Rival Schools
Categoria:Fighters of Destiny: Sagas É a 15º Saga, feita em 9/2/2015, em homenagem a personagem Sakura Kasugano, roterizada por Artyom. Tudo acontece quando Sakura é chamada por Kyo, porque ele soube de um caso de sequestro nas escolas. Prólogo. Sakura: *abrindo os olhos*...Que dia bonito...não sei porquê está esse dia tão bonito, se não é uma boa condição para isso... *ficando sentada na cama e coçando um pouco a cabeça, pegando a cartela de pílula, tirando uma e pondo na boca, engolindo a seco enquanto bate no peito, levantando e se espreguiçando, deitando na cama de novo* Argh, que ânimo!!... *tomando banho* A jovem não estava no ânimo, pois havia tido muito trabalho salvando as ameaças que o mundo assolava, mas algo nesses dias que deixaram sequelas, não pareciam totalmente normais, além de tudo voltar a ser como era, pelo menos nada foi perdido. Enquanto isso no lado de fora da casa da Sakura, Terry passa pela casa da Sakura depois de ela tomar um banho. Terry: Hey, Sakura! Sakura: *secando o cabelo com a toalha* ! Tsukushi: Hum? *chegando do lado de fora* ? Posso ajudá lo? '-' Terry: Hey desculpe-me, mas Sakura está? Tsukushi: Sim, ela está e... *olhando boné de Terry escrito Fatal Fury* ! Terry: Uh obrigado vou esperar! ^^ Tsukushi: Você é o lobo solitário? '-' Terry: Uh? Sou eu sim. Tsukushi: *pegando o bloco do bolso* Autógrafo. Onegai!! * u * Terry: Oow okay. *pegando o bloco* Qual é o seu nome, mocinha? Tsukushi: Mocinha? Hey, eu sou um menino! '-' Terry: Ow me desculpe me confundi. Tsukushi: Meu nome é Tsukushi. Sakura: *chegando vestida e com a bolsa* Tsukushi: ! *olhando para Sakura vindo* Finalmente hein ?? o Terry estava te esperando! Terry: *escrevendo* "De Terry Bogard para Tsukushi: Nunca desista do que quer que assim você poderá ser o melhor" Tome ^^ Tsukushi: * . * *pegando e lendo* Valeu, Terry! �� Terry: Heh, não precisa agradecer, se cuida garoto. Tsukushi: Pode deixar, Terry! ��*se virando e entrando em casa pela varanda* Sakura: *andando e pondo as meias as botas pretas com salto curto, com cadarço rosado* É, você nunca perde a pose, não é mesmo, Terry? *levantando e pondo a mão na cintura* Terry: ! *olhando para Sakura e ficando corado* S-Sakura. Sakura: O que? Exagerei um pouco no visual? Terry: Não...você...parece que a cada dia fica mais sexy. Sakura: Ora, por favor. Terry: *olhando para os lados* Sakura, poderia vir comigo por favor? Sakura: Sim, claro, vamos lá. *andando, saindo com Terry* Terry: *pegando na mão dela* Sakura...Kyo te decepcionou alguma vez? Ele fez algo que você não gostou até então? Sakura: Não, ele não fez nada, Terry, juro. Além disso, ele não está aqui. Terry: Não? Sakura: Ele disse que ia treinar, só que fora daqui. Terry: Puxa, que bom, e...além do mais, *se virando para ela* eu adorei nossa relação, sabe? Sakura: J-Jura? Terry: Sim, permita-me dar isto. *beijando sua boca* Sakura: *não pensando duas vezes e retribuindo* Terry: *pegando em sua cintura e no seu rosto, aproximando mais de meu corpo e se aprofundando nos beijos* Sakura: (Os beijos dele me deixam sem ar.) *sentindo os seios serem pressionados com seu corpo enquanto tentava acompanhar seus beijos* Terry: *afastando devagar e soltando ar quente* Sakura... Sakura: *estava corada e respirando ofegante* Terry: *abraçando ela* Por favor...me aceite como seu amante... Sakura: ...Eu...eu...é que...ainda não posso... Terry: Por que, Sakura? Sakura: Eu...tenho que fazer uma coisa que...vai demorar um pouco, eu aceito no entanto, se eu te contar...você acredita? Terry: Depende. *se afasta e olhando para ela* Sakura: Eu tenho um... Chris: *parando na frente de Terry e Sakura, corpo brilhando* Terry: !!!! Sakura: Uaaaai!!! *indo para trás* Terry: Chris? Sakura: ? Oi...Chris... * o * Chris: *olhando seriamente* ........Saudações. Terry: O que você t...uh? Chris? Chris: Tenho 1 hora e 19 minutos aqui na Terra. Não pretendo visitar vocês novamente. Terry: O que? Do que tá falando, por que não? Vai esquecer de nós? Chris: Eu não posso ficar vindo na Terra sempre. Preciso cuidar do Céu Sakura: *se aproximando de Chris lentamente* Chris, mas como assim de repente? Por que está brilhando desse jeito? Terry: Chris, você disse que tem um jeito. Chris: Eu não irei voltar pra vocês. Eu não pretendo. Também porque não posso. Terry: Mas não posso fazer isso sem a sua ajuda... Sakura: Mas...n-não me diga que você apagou sua própria existência?... Chris: ..... Sakura: Não é possível... Chris: Vocês tem que se virar. Não existe doçura da minha parte... Terry: Hey, seu Deus metidinho do carai, escuta aqui! Sakura: ! Chris: Não sou um Deus, sou um anjo. Terry: Não interessa, isso não dá o direito de você ser assim com os seus amigos ainda mais quando eles tentam ajudar você. Sakura: De anjo você não tem nada. Chris: Ser assim? Ajudar me? Isso é tudo conversa. Terry: Idiota o que deu em você? Sakura: Exatamente, para de se rebaixar, Chris, está falando idiotices! Quando você percebia que estavam se isolando de você, você não tomou iniciativa, agora que caiu a ficha, você resolve fazer isso? Descobriu só agora e vai se matar, lindo isso. Terry: O Chris que conheço nunca abandonaria seus amigos. Chris: .......Vocês deveriam me agradecer. Sakura: Agradecer pelo o que? Vive dizendo que é um inútil, mas ninguém acha isso de você, você fez tanta coisa nessa vida e acha que não recebeu o bastante. Chris: Pedi pra Orochi-sama para vir aqui os visitar. Aliás, na minha vida, só fui um inútil por um bom tempo. Até minha morte. Sakura: Você consegue ser emo perfeitamente, né Chris? Terry: Para de falar merdaaa *dando um soco em Chris* você não é um inútil e nunca foi! Chris: *braço passando por mim* Hmpt. Sakura: Quem raios botou nessa sua cabeça isso?! Terry: Você sempre ajudou a gente quando a gente mais precisou! Sempre estava com a gente nas horas dificieis! Chris: Vocês não entenderam, melhor esquecerem disso. Sakura: Pensa numa coisa, Chris, quando nós te abandonamos, me diga? Você que se afastou de nós ao invés de nós se afastar de você. Terry: Esquecer? Você vem pra falar que vai nos abandonar e ainda quer que a gente esqueça? Chris: Depois de todas aquelas lutas...minha vida ficou despresível. Sakura: Nós não te esquecemos, você é que quer esquecer da gente! Chris: Vocês não podem voltar no tempo, para verem o que eu passei. Não digam que não tem culpa. Sakura: Culpa? Que culpa? Chris: Não tem nem direito de questionar. Terry: Seu egoísta, sempre tentamos ajudar você e o que a gente ganha é isso? Desde que estávamos naquela dimensão, você ficou no nosso lado, acabamos com cada criatura lado a lado. Chris: Dimensão, que dimensão? Sakura: ! (Acho que ele não se lembra, porque realidade é diferente de tempo, Chris estava vivo antes das Satsui no Hadou agirem, então é isso...) Eu já entendi, Terry... Terry: Huh? Entendeu o que? Chris: Bem, não importa. Eu sempre amei vocês e amo até hoje. Mas um anjo não age como um humano. Sakura: Isso não é verdade. Terry: ...Então está dizendo que irá esquecer da gente. Chris: Não. Sakura: Em primeiro lugar, Chris eu sempre te agradeci, a diferença disso é que você não aceitava meus agradecimentos. Em outras palavras, você se recusa porque tá sozinho no mundo e não quer superar isso e prefere se suicidar nisso em troca, e ainda quer se pagar de anjo? Sendo assim, você não merece nem perdão, eu não me matei, eu morri em combate, e foi me dado uma segunda chance, na qual me permitiu viver, porém com algo a mais, só que essas sequelas, me tornaram alguém que eu não desejei ser, eu quero achar a cura, você viu como me sentia, sabe disso! Chris: Tem um pequeno problema nisso tudo, Sakura. Um lado que vocês nunca viram, só a mamãe... Sakura: ... *suspirando* Chris: ....... *fechando os olhos* Terry: Nada para você está bom, né? Tudo o que a gente faz, tudo o que a gente passou, nada disso importou de verdade! Sakura: É inacreditavelmente nojento, sério, só falando assim. Novamente, de anjo você não tem nada, Chris, nem tão puro, nem tão preocupado consigo mesmo. Chris: Eu sempre observei vocês e não deixei de os amar, mas isso não quer dizer que eu vou abusar de Orochi pra vir aqui, eu vim aqui pra me despedir. Mas como eu sou "ingrato", não pude. Terry: Chris, por favor. Tem que haver um jeito. Sakura: *olhando para o chão* Não vá... Chris: Tarde demais, eu já morri, amigos. Terry: Não, não sem você! Não pode ir, tem que ter um jeito. Chris: Vocês me ressucitarem. É o único jeito. Terry: Mas como? Sem a sua ajuda? Chris: Descubram por si. Terry: Não conheço ninguém que viaja entre dimensões, não conheço ninguém que faça isso...nós vamos te ressucitar, amigo. Sakura: Juro com estas mãos! Nós vamos te trazer de volta, ponha toda sua fé em nós! Porque ninguém aqui vai ter a metade do coração morto. Chris: Obrigado. Quando dormirem esta noite, Saint Germain vos dará a chance de rever o que fizeram de mal nisso. Terry: Sakura. Há um jeito. Você consegue ligar para o Kyo? Sakura: Não, ele está em outra dimensão. Não há sinal que alcance... Terry: Droga, não tem um jeito que você consiga falar com ele? Chris: *me virando* Sakura: *olhando para baixo* Terry: Chotto matsu Chris: 44 minutos...preciso ver os outros. Terry: Sakura não tem outros? Chris: Alguém mais sentiu minha falta? Sakura: Sim, o Kyo. O Bao, eu acho... Terry: Hmm Kyo, ele sente sua falta. Vai falar com ele. Sakura: Não Terry, não tem como, eu acho... Terry: Tem que haver. Você não vai sem se despedir do Kyo vai? Chris: Tirarei um dia só pra ele. 30 minutos Terry: Vai, agora dá tempo. Chris: Hm....não. Faltam 38 minutos. Terry: Por favor, Chris. Chris: Sem chance. Terry: Por favor faça isso por mim. Chris: Minha permissão é pra vir na Terra. Sakura: (...) Chris, por favor... Chris: .....Um dia verei ele. Bem...vocês aceitam lutar comigo? Terry: Seu idiota, tô falando para você ir, ainda lembrando que eu estou no comando aqui, eu sou responsável por você! Então não desobedeça! Chris: Não é, Terry, eu morri, você está atrasado no tempo. Não posso sair da Terra Sakura: Sim, aceitamos lutar contra você, se isso te fizer feliz... Chris: Será uma honra. E depois será o Kyo. Terry: Sakura sua testonaa! Sua falsificada até a Evil e melhor que você. Você não faz nada, só vive chorando sua fraca (Espero que me perdoe um dia, mas é por uma causa maior.) Chris: ..... (Ele quer despertar o Hakai?) Terry: Sakura o Chris não e inútil, é você, Chris dá mil em você. Sakura: ... Chris: Só tenho tempo pra 1 luta. 29 minutos. Só posso enfrentar 1 de vocês ou os 2 ao mesmo tempo. O que preferem? Terry: Sakuraaa vai ficar quieta como uma idiota, fala uma coisa sua bebezinha. (Anda anda!) Sakura: ... *dando um tapa na cara do Terry* Terry: OOOOW!! *pondo a mão no rosto* Sakura: Quer parar de babaquice!? Eu não te odeio! Porta surgindo do lado de Terry. Sakura: ... Terry: Me desculpe, é que...! Chris: ....... Terry: *olhando para Kyo vindo* Já não era tempo. Chris: Irei ver minha tia. Sakura: Leona não é sua tia, mas...tsc...vai logo... Kyo: *saindo com varias faixas dando um soco em Terry* Está maluco, xingando a Sakura?! *agarrando pela camisa e sacudindo* Chris: Adeus. Sakura: ...Obrigada, mesmo você não aceitando... Chris: De nada. Sakura. Achei que esse encontro valeria mais. Sakura: *sorrindo debochado, depois olhando para Kyo* ? Kyo: Hein, Terry!!! *dando socos em Terry* Terry: Ui! Vai deixar ele ir? Depois me bata, impede o Chris! Kyo: Chris? Ele tá aqui? Terry: Kyo, ele só apareceria assim! Chris: ......Inteligente. Terry: Sim ele vai embora pra sempre! Chris: Mas só tenho 19 minutos. Terry: Kyo, impede ele! Kyo: *olhando para Chris* Chris: Adeus. Sakura: Faça algo, agora! Kyo: Chris....eu sei como te trazer de volta, mas preciso saber se você deseja. Sakura: ... Chris: Como? Sakura: (Ele não vai usar o portas infernais vai?) Kyo: Isso não importa. Quero saber se você deseja voltar. Chris: Nunca. Porém se me trazerem, não contestarei. Kyo: Não posso fazer isso quando uma pessoa não quer, odeio obrigar os outros a fazer o que não querem, mas você é nosso amigo! Sakura: Kyo, entenda os fatos, nada para o Chris é o bastante, não vê que até os pais dele não suporta ele? Chris: Se VOCÊS não quiserem. Nunca viverei. Terry: Kyo. Sakura: ... (Se ele usar o portas infernais...está acabado...) Até da amante já se livrou, agora ele quer se livrar de nós, porque para ele, somos péssimos amigos, não é verdade, seu santinho de merda? Chris: ....... Sakura: Parece que você não dá nem valor a sua carne, foi como se desde o início, que você não queria estar com a gente! Essa é a verdade. Chris: ....Chegou minha hora. Kyo: Não por favor, Chris!! Chris: Você fala como se eu tivesse escolha. Sakura: E tem! Terry: Kyo, droga, faz alguma coisa, ajuda o nosso amigo! Chris: Qual? Estou MORTO! *começo a sumir bem lentamente* ......Morto.... Sakura: Você pode estar morto, mas não desistiremos de te trazer de volta. Chris: Tragam-me então. Sakura: Claro. Chris: *sumindo por completo* Sakura: Não vamos desistir...isso eu prometo a ti, meu leal amigo. Terry: ... Sakura: Terry, acho que acabou o tempo dele ficar aqui...no sentido de...ele estar numa grande Depressão. Terry: Drogaaaaaa!! *dando um soco que faz o chão rachar* Um momento para pôr as idéias e planos no lugar. Sakura: Terry... *pondo a mão no ombro dele* Terry: ... Kyo: (Droga...eu odeio dizer isso, mas não quero forçar ele a voltar.) Sakura: *ajudando Terry a levantar* Pense numa forma, Kyo, eu espero mesmo que você não tenha que sacrificar seus dois olhos ou seja lá o que seu para trazer ele de volta. Kyo: Vou tentar. Sakura: O que? Tentar não morrer? Porque é só isso que sabe fazer, se matar não vai te levar a lugar nenhum. Kyo: Eu sou o Destino do Sacrifício, se meu Destino vale de alguma coisa, então é isso. Sakura: Tá, então boa sorte na vida pós a morte, e não estou afim de ficar com você hoje. *andando* Terry: Melhor arranjar mesmo algo, Kyo. Não quero perder meu rival também. *seguindo Sakura com a mão no ombro dela* Kyo: Ei, aonde vai com ela? Terry: *parando na frente da Sakura e virando para Kyo com uma expressão séria no rosto, a sombra do boné realçava sua expressão* Vou dar apoio a ela, coisa que você não está fazendo, ou será que está muito ocupado se torturando em outro lugar enquanto deixa a Sakura aqui e seus amigos na mão? Sakura: ! *parando e olhando para Terry atrás dele, no lado* Terry! Kyo: Não é isso, eu tenho que controlar algo que está cada vez mais forte dentro de mim, se eu não controlar agora, posso acabar saindo do controle, e eu vim aqui porque você estava insultando a Sakura! Terry: Eu fiz isso para que ela fosse despertar essa monstruosidade e impedir Chris! Sakura: Só desperta se eu sentir ódio por você, no contrário não é assim que funciona, eu não te odeio, Terry! Kyo: Eu não parei meu treino para você ficar insultando ela, tem idéia do que está arrumando para você mesmo? Terry: Nunca parei para pensar, mas se a Sakura precisa de uma cura, eu vou arranjar um jeito, portanto, vamos Sakura. *se virando e andando* Sakura: Errr... *olhando para Terry e Kyo* Terry: Sakura, vamos! Kyo: Ei, não obrigue ela a ir com você, isso vai da decisão dela, além disso, desde quando vocês ficaram tão próximos? Terry: Desde que você dormiu e não ficou com sua...namorada. Será que eu devo dizer esse termo entre vocês dois ainda, labareda? Sakura: Vocês dois, por favor, parem! Kyo: *ficando sério* ...Terry, o que você fez com ela? Terry: *se aproximando de Kyo* Dei a ela o que você não deu em nenhum momento, ajudei ela, enquanto você deitado, dormindo, falando sozinho e sumindo. Sakura: *pegando no braço de Terry e puxando* Terry, nããão! �� Terry: *colocando ela atrás de mim* Quieta, Sakura. Ele merece ouvir, para ter vergonha! Kyo: SEU DESGRAÇADO! *dando um soco no rosto de Terry* Terry: *caindo no chão para o lado com o soco* Sakura: !! *pondo as mãos na boca* Kyo: Sakura, ele tocou em você?! Sakura: O que?! Kyo: RESPONDA! Sakura: Não, eu juro que não, jamais! Ele só ficou no meu lado porque eu precisava desabafar! �� Terry: *limpando o sangue da boca, levantando* Sakura: Além disso, você tem sido um péssimo namorado, eu nunca vi tanta sem vergonhice sua, Kyo! Terry: Se eu fosse tocar na sua namorada, Kyo, quando seu lado macho iria durar? Posso ter uma noção? Kyo: Seu... *correndo e dando um soco de fogo na sua direção* Terry: *segurando seu pulso* Take This! Kyo: Argh! *saindo sangue da boca* (Droga...estou muito ferido.) Tenha sorte que eu tô em péssimas condições, porque senão eu te mataria nesse exato momento! Terry: Cala a boca! *dando um chute no seu nariz, deslocando ele* Gostou disso? Então tenta me matar, tanto cara aí bom da vida e que poderia fazer muito por ela, com certeza gostariam de ir muito para a cama com ela, pois ela sendo uma lutadora extraordinária, mereceria uma noite mágica com um homem de verdade! Sakura: Terry! Chega! Terry: *olhando para a Sakura* Sakura: Já fez o que tinha que fazer, pare já! Terry: *olhando para Kyo* Já falei o bastante, mas eu não encostei nela, pelo menos eu tenho respeito pela sua...namorada, porque pelo menos ela valoriza quem ama, mas o mesmo não faz isso. Kyo: Tsc... *limpando o sangue e levantando e o braço direito fica piscando preto* De agora em diante, você é meu nêmesis, Terry...eu não irei economizar de te surrar, eu juro! Terry: Tchau Kyo, vamos Sakura, você precisa de um tempo. *se virando e levando Sakura* Sakura: *ficando de cabeça baixa e olhando para trás* Kyo: Sakura, se eu descobrir que você engravidou dele, eu juro que eu irei queimar ele até não sobrar nada, eu juro isso para você! Sakura: Eu não vou engravidar, confie em mim, lhe darei o que você tando quer, pode acreditar. Kyo: ... (Seu idiota...deixando a Sakura na mão...você é um idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, inútil, inútil!!) Em South Town, depois de um longo caminho de Metro City para lá, Sakura e Terry andam juntos. Terry: *de mão dada com Sakura* Sakura: *olhando para a mãos segurada e olhando para ele, sorrindo* Terry: *olhando para ela, retribuindo sorriso* Sakura: Terry, você quase deixa explicito que nós fizemos isso. Terry: Eu sei, foi o calor do momento, ele merecia ser repreendido, Sakura, ele mereceu tudo o que recebeu, é errado o que ele tá fazendo com você, como você aguentou isso? Sakura: Algo me diz que ainda preciso concretizar o que eu devo dar a ele e a hora certa, chegar, ele não vai ficar calmo, esse dia vai chegar, eu juro Terry. Terry: Tem idéia no que está se metendo? Sakura: Sim, eu sei que o que estou fazendo é completamente errado. Portanto, eu estou assumindo as consequências e por isso, quero lhe mostrar uma coisa. *pegando o celular e discando o número* *Athena: Sakura? Sakura: Oi, Athena, tudo bom? *Athena: Sim, tudo bem. Sakura: Como ele está? Terry: (Ele quem?) *Athena: Está muito bem, ainda bem, mestre Chin, Kensou e Momoko ajudaram em cuidar dele. Sakura: Puxa, isso é muito bom de ouvir. Obrigada por cuidar dele, Athena, e a todos que se ofereceram. *Athena: Não tem de que, Sakura. Sakura: Infelizmente eu não estava pronta para voltar para ele... *Athena: Pode me dizer o que houve? Sakura: Tem um monstro dentro de mim, parece um parasita. *Athena: Não diga... Sakura: Sim... Sakura conta sobre o que ocorreu. *Athena: Você... Sakura: Eu não escolhi ser algo assim...já não me sinto nem mais eu mesma, nem tão pura, muito menos um ser humano. *Athena: Sakura, não tem como você retirar isso? Sakura: ...Talvez tenha, só não sei como...é por isso que...que eu não podia ficar com meu filho...porque eu não queria machucá-lo, e ainda estou com medo de machucá-lo... *Athena: Eu compreendo perfeitamente, Sakura. Sakura: Caso não saiba, eu não estou mais com o Kyo. *Athena: O que? Mas o que houve? Sakura: Muitas coisas, descobri que não vale mais a pena, ele não me vê como uma amante para ele, isso é uma lástima. *Athena: Acho que ele lhe vê como uma irmã...mais nada. Sakura: Não, pelo contrário, ele quer ter filhos comigo, só que, não me sinto completamente na expectativa para dar a ele um bebê. *Athena: Você não está pronta para formar uma família com ele? Sakura: Não, pelo fator de ele ser um irresponsável que deixa a amante em perigo, porque ele quer fazer igual o Terry, perder duas amantes, já perdeu uma...agora quer perder a mim, que papo de idiota... Terry: Ei!! *Athena: Ele não te despertou um desejo para dar a ele o que merece. Sakura: Sim, e este menino, ele não pode ver, ainda mais que não foi da nossa união. *Athena: Por quanto tempo pretende esconder essa criança dele, Sakura? Sakura: Até eu dar o que ele quer. *Athena: Mas se você terminou com ele, então não tem porque... Sakura: *olhando para ela* Ele não sabe. *Athena: ...Entendo. Sakura: E em outras palavras, Terry pelo menos me deu apoio e...nós tivemos uma relação. *Athena: Sakura...acha certo o que está fazendo? Sakura: Não...mas um dia, isso irá se acertar, eu te juro isto. Mais uma coisa, posso pegá-lo aí? *Athena: Você está pronta para isto? Sakura: Sim, não quero parecer que estou lhe explorando, afinal é responsabilidade minha. *Athena: Claro, eu estou no Japão dessa vez, eu tenho um show marcado aqui. Sakura: Puxa vida haha, tudo bem, estou indo aí, tchaaau! *Athena: Tchaaau! Sakura: *fecha o celular e guarda* Terry, eu já volto. Me aguarde no beco. Terry: Hum? Sakura: Faça o que eu digo. Quando eu voltar, não estranhe. *fechando os olhos* Canalizando energia, Sakura se teleporta dali, a criança estava num carrinho de bebê, Athena lhe ofereceu a comprar, o pacote de fraudas estava naquela cestinha reserva que fica ali as coisas de bebê, Sakura agradece então volta para onde a energia do Terry estava, lá estava ela, com o seu filho no carrinho enquanto o lobo se espantava ao ver a cena. Sakura: ... Terry: S-Sakura...eu não tenho palavras... Sakura: Parece loucura...mas...é real. Terry: Não me diga que esse filho é... Sakura: Meu, exatamente. Terry: Então você e Kyo tiveram um filho? Sakura: *olhando para Terry* Terry: Hum? Sakura: *piscando os olhos* Este filho não é dele. Terry: !!!!! Sakura: Foi exatamente o que ouviu. Terry: Então se não é dele, então de quem? Sakura: Essa criança...é do Leon. Terry: Leon? O cara do chicote? Sakura: Exatamente. Terry: Eita, o cara já era pai e eu nem notei? Sakura: Não diga bobagens, isso ocorreu durante nossa luta para ir para casa. Terry: Entendo, bem que eu poderia dar-lhe os parabéns para ele e para você. Sakura: *sorrindo* Obrigada, Terry. Terry: Mas, sobre o garoto, não acha que se o Kyo ver essa criança, não vai ficar arrasado? Sakura: *andando com o carrinho para fora do beco* Depois do que eu vi o que ele fez com o filho do Shingo, Terry, eu não consigo duvidar do pior. Terry: *seguindo Sakura* Eu entendo, está fazendo certo, Sakura. Sakura: Se não conseguíssemos salvar o mundo do tempo cruel, meu filho iria morrer junto, eu por nada nesse mundo quero que ele presencie tais coisas desse tipo, não enquanto for um bebê. Terry: O que pretende fazer agora? Sakura: Pretendo morar sozinha enquanto cuidando dele. Terry: Entendo...escuta, você por acaso teve algum enjôo ou algo assim? Sakura: Hum...não, por que? Achou que eu estou grávida de você? Terry: He-Hey! Não era bem isso, na verdade...eu estive pensando...se você fosse mãe do meu filho. Sakura: Espera aí, espera, você quer ser pai de um filho meu? Terry: Bom...sim. Sakura: Terry, você é um andarilho pelo mundo, acha que você teria tempo para se responsabilizar por isso? Terry: E o Rock não é minha responsabilidade? Sakura: Hum, bem, isso é. Terry: O que acha? Você se sente motivada em ter um filho meu? *sorrindo* Sakura: Sabe, para você sinto motivação, pena que Kyo nunca me deu essa oportunidade de se sentir motivada, mas ele quer muito, mas não despertou essa vontade em mim. Terry: Kyo é um banana, você botou um par de chifres nele e ele não sabe disso? Sakura: Eeeeh? �� Terry: Ele virou corno, duas vezes, que droga. Hahahahahahahaha! Sakura: É...mas isso não é meio errado? Terry: Errado? É sim, mas no caso dele, ele merece ser traído, para aprender a não largar uma mulher que merece homem melhor. Sakura: Tudo bem, Terry, eu respeito sua sinceridade. Mas se quiser, eu lhe dou o que você quer. Terry: Oh não, Sakura. Isso é muito peso para você, não acha? Sakura: Hum...até que não, tenho que dar meu tempo a criar meus filhos, e...além do mais, eu queria que o Leon estivesse aqui para ver essa linda criança. Ele ainda não sabe. Terry: Hehe, se olhar bem, ele parece mesmo com o pai, só o cabelo que lembra o seu. Sakura: Obrigada. E obrigada por me acompanhar num passeio de verdade, Terry. Terry: Que isso, hehe, eu prometi, lembra? Sakura: Que bom que cumpre, hehe! ^^ Enquanto isso, onde Kyo estava, ele estava literalmente ferrado, cheio de feridas no corpo e todas as sequelas. Kyo: (E agora, o que eu devo fazer? Primeiro eu quero curar a Sakura disso, e depois arranjar um jeito de convencer o Chris...mas e se ele não quiser? Droga...melhor dar prioridade a Sakura e ver um jeito de livrar ela dessa terrível maldição.) *sendo arranhado na perna* Arg! Quem foi o filho da... Um homem de estatura baixa, portava um kimono branco e azul, com chapéu e calça marrom com sapatos, portava um par de garras afiados. ??: Wuihihihi!! Kyo: Você! Choi! Você me seguiu de Metro City para cá?! Choi: Apanhou "yasu"! E para sua namoradinha, você ó... *virando para o traseiro para ele e pondo a mão perto da boca e batendo no traseiro* pupuuuu! *óculos dando um brilho* Dá para sentir o cheiro de corno que você é! Kyo: Grr ora seu! *correndo e dando um soco nele flamejante* Choi: Shinu de yansu!! (Morra!) *girando e formando um tornado em baixo que me leva para cima* Kyo: Gwaaaarg! *sendo cortado pelo tornado e cortes se abrindo mais* Agora eu te pego! *correndo na direção dele* Choi: *pousando na cabeça dele e depois pulando, pousando no chão e passando por de baixo dele* Wuyu! Vem me pegar então, vem me pegar!! *correndo* Kyo: *tentava alcançá-lo* Choi: E só para largar de otário, sua namoradinha deve tá dando para outro! Hahahahahahahahaha! Kyo: Desgraçado, se aproveita porque eu tô ferrado, mas você vai ver na próxima quando eu te pegar! Choi: *parando e abrindo os braços para os lados e pondo a língua para fora e rebolando o quadril para frente e para trás* Buko uko uko!! Kyo: Tsc... *se virando e andando mancando* (Preciso reparar meus pecados, fazendo algo maior por ela...tsc...) Enquanto isso, voltando para Terry e Sakura, Terry leva Sakura para a casa dele, de lá, a Sakura pega o menino que havia acordado e estava faminto, ela se senta no sofá e começa a amamentá-lo. Rock estava em casa, Terry foi ao quarto dele, e lá estava o garoto, dormindo. Terry: Heh, parece cansado. *fechando a porta com cuidado* Quer alguma coisa, Sakura? Sakura: Não, Terry, obrigada. Terry: Okay. *indo até a geladeira e pegando o hamburguer que estava embrulhado e colocando no microondas e pondo para esquentar* Não se incomode de dormir aqui por hoje, okay? Sakura: Está tudo bem... Terry: *se aproximando da Sakura e fazendo um carinho no menino* E aí, garoto? Tsshehehe...tá sendo uma grande mãezona, hein Sakura. Sakura: Tô praticando. De verdade. Terry: *se sentando ao lado dela* Está se saindo bem. Sakura: *olhando para o bebê que fazia uma pequena gemidinha* Terry: Embora deva ser difícil você carregar esse fardo. Sakura: *fechando meios olhos e negando com a cabeça meio abaixada* Terry: Hum? O que foi? Sakura: N-Nada...é que... *olhando para Terry* é uma porcaria tudo isso. Terry: Como assim? Sakura: Chris sumindo, Kyo se tornando idiota a cada segundo, eu preciso de uma vida descente e que eu me livre desse fardo que está me assolando. Terry: Se refere a entidade em si. Sakura: Sim...claro. Terry: Hey, vai melhorar. Pode contar comigo. Sakura: Contar com você...okay...vou confiar em você. Terry: E deve. *olhando para o bebê* O garoto havia crescido um pouco enquanto sua mãe estava fora, o menino já tinha uma razoável quantidade de cabelo, eles eram loiros, e seus olhos eram azuis. O hamburguer terminou de esquentar, e Terry vai buscar e come. Terry: Sakura. Sakura: Hum? Terry: Eu espero um pouco essa criança crescer, e depois, você poderia ter um filho meu? Sakura: Hum...vou pensar, deixa eu cuidar desse primeiro. Terry: Claro. E então, Sakura passou a noite na casa do Terry, dos demais ali, eles compreendiam que Sakura era muito protetora com seu filho, o que dizia é que seu extinto maternal muito grande, como certos mamíferos tem essa proteção máxima com seus filhotes, até que o celular dela toca. Sakura: *atendendo* Alô... *Kyo: Alô Sakura, aonde está? Sakura: Ah...estou dormindo. *Kyo: Aonde? Sakura: Na casa do Terry e Rock. O que quer? *Kyo: Será que...você e eu, podemos ir a um encontro? Sakura: Encontro...ah claro...estranho pois você nunca marcou encontro comigo. *Kyo: É que eu quero que você tenha mais confiança em mim. Então achei que um passeio seria bom. Sakura: Entendo, quer reparar seu erro, tudo bem, eu aceito. *Kyo: Ótimo, eu vou te esperar perto do cercado da sua casa. Sakura: Tá. Tchau. *desligando* Terry: *chegando perto da porta e bocejando* Quem era? Sakura: Acordou? Terry: O seu celular me acordou. Sakura: Desculpe. Era o Kyo... Terry: O que ele queria? Sakura: Marcar um encontro comigo...mas... *olhando para o carrinho com o bebê lá dentro* Terry: Sakura, você vai. Se quiser, eu e Rock podemos cuidar dele, no intuito de proteger do Kyo, o que acha? Sakura: Vai conseguir lidar com ele? Terry: Só por enquanto, okay? Sakura: Claro, né? Eu preciso fazer isso logo para dar fim a essa corrente que me prende, depois disso, estarei livre dele. Terry: Você vai conseguir, ou melhor, vamos conseguir. Sakura: *levantando e indo até ele e o abraçando, ao mesmo tempo que o beijando* Terry: !!! Sakura: *afastando a boca* Obrigada por todo apoio, você me livrou de uma possível depressão. Terry: *estava corado e sem reação* C-Conte comigo...para o que quiser. Sakura: Heh. *afastando-se dele* Explique ao Rock quando ele acordar...tá? Por favor, isso é importante para mim. Terry: Certo. O farei. Sakura: Obrigada. E então, Sakura foi ao encontro. Pela primeira vez na história, Kyo e Sakura finalmente marcam um encontro, o que nunca aconteceu, algo em Kyo parecia diferente, como se ele quisesse agora dar mais prioridade a sua amante, ao chegar à um ponto da cidade, os carros passavam pela rua e pessoas andavam por ali. Sakura: Puxa! Você não sabe como essa cidade tem vários desafiantes! Aqui tem de tudo! Lutas, capangas para enfrentar, uma fonte no parque gigante! >< No outro lado da calçada, Cody estava correndo e os carros de polícia iam atrás com suas sirenes ligadas. Sakura: Hey olha! Kyo: Hey, eu lembro daquele cara, ele derrotou o Ryu uma vez Sakura: Nem me fale. Kyo: Eu vi aquela luta,então o Ryu foi tomado pelo Satsui no hado e espancou o Cody violentamente Kyo: Aquele ali seria o Cody Travers? Sakura: Ai...ele fugiu da cadeia de novo... Kyo: Sempre foge pra lutar. Sakura: Eu lembro de ter acusado ele pra polícia, me ameaçou com uma faca! '-' Kyo: : I Sakura: Agora você sabe que a justiça prevalece! XD Kyo: Mas ele não foi um herói de Metro city? Sakura: Sim, mas ele saiu no jornal por ter matado o chefe dos capangas e ficou sendo procurado pelas forças da lei. Kyo: que destino hein Sakura: Alguns aclamavam ele como herói, ele teve que abandonar sua namorada porque estava sendo foragido a partir daí. E isso me lembra a luta com você e Terry... Kyo: ? Sakura: Naquele dia do natal, você tinha que ficar longe de mim porque foi apontado como acusado do desaparecimento de Terry...mas não foi como ele...você não me abandonou para sempre. Kyo: Então entendo um pouco o Cody, a diferença é que ele teve de abandonar tudo e se transformou nisso Sakura: Para a segurança de todos...mas parece que ele foge da cadeia porque ele se sente entediado. Procurar desafiantes. Kyo: é engraçado uma coisa Sakura: O que? Kyo: dizem que ele conseguiu fugir da prisão tacando uma pedra na parede,uma pedrinha Gabriel mudou a foto do grupo. Sakura: Que??? As paredes devem ter sido feitas de papelão! Que coisa. '-' Kyo: Tudo que sei é que no street fighter alpha 3 a pedrinha dele anulava um hadouken Sakura: É, o meu facilmente... Kyo: Parece que sim. Mas se fosse assim seria fácil fugir. Sakura: Bem, chegamos! ^^ *entrando* Kyo: *mexendo nos bolsos* Sakura: Vamos sentar lá perto da vidraça da vista de fora. *andando e se sentando perto da janela* Vamos sente se perto de mim, é confortável ^^ *pondo a bolsa na mesa abrindo o* Kyo: *sentando ao lado de Sakura* Sakura: Você gostaria de sorvete de que? ^^ O que podia ser uma simples investigação, virou uma pausa para ir a uma sorveteria. Kyo: O mesmo que o seu Sakura: Eu vou pedir um sorvete para nós dois tomarmos juntos! ^^ Garçonete: Posso ajudá-los? Sakura: (Olha o tamanho dos seios dela!...) ...Bem, eu vou querer um Milk Shake de caramelo com chantly e uma cereja em cima ^^ Kyo: Eu vou querer o mesmo. Garçonete: Estará a caminho ^^ Kyo: ^^ Sakura: *ficando sem jeito* Caramba... Kyo: Que foi? Sakura: *escondendo os seios* Nada não... Kyo: Sakura ainda ta me imaginando como Kyo(ko)? Sakura: Não... Kyo: Entao o que foi? Sakura: Nada...aquela moça tem...uns... Kyo: Voce reparou isso? Sakura: Desculpe... eles eram enormes! >< ! *tapando a boca* (Ninguém ouviu...ótimo...) Kyo: Que demora hein Sakura: É... Garçonete: *vindo com os dois copos de Milk Shake* Aqui está senhores, bom apetite *pondo estas na mesa e saindo* Sakura: Obrigada! ^^ *pegando o canudo e bebendo* Uuuuh, está ótimo!! >< Kyo: *bebendo* Ta uma delicia Sakura: Nem me fale uau. >< *bebendo mais* O que está achando do Milk Shake? ^^ Kyo: Esta otimo deviamos vir aqui mais vezes Sakura: *sorrindo para Kyo* Está bem, como desejar! �� *bebendo* Kyo: *bebendo* Puxa o meu ja acabou Sakura: O meu também, a cereja prendeu no canudo só um momento *tirando cereja do canudo* O meu nome é Sakura e tem haver com a cereja. Legal, né? �� Kyo: Sim. �� Sakura: *comendo cereja* �� *deixando 50 Ienes na mesa* Aqui está muito obrigada. Garçonete: Disponha ^^ Logo após, os dois saem. Kyo: Sakura, como é bom passar um tempo com voce Sakura: Eu digo o mesmo. Vamos aproveitar o dia enquanto pode! �� Kyo: ��claro Sakura: Eu sei de uma prainha por aqui perto! Kyo: *seguindo Sakur* Sakura: Pode nos levar até ela? Já que você não quer andar. Acha que isso é esforço pra você... Kyo: Sakura, estou com um pouco de saudade de South Town, e o tempo ta meio nublado demais para uma praia. Sakura: Então vamos para lá, mas você gostaria de fazer algo? Kyo: Queria uma luta com alguem lá descobri que muitos estão usando fogo,quero mostrar quem é o Scion of the Flame nessa droga Sakura: Esse é o espírito, Kyo! Então vamos? �� Kyo: Pegue minha mão. Sakura: *pegando na mão de Kyo* IKUYO!! Kyo: lembra que antigamente eu precisava estalar os dedos para usar as brasas? Sakura: Sim! Kyo: agora nem preciso falar mais a palavra brasas,consigo explodir o próprio oxígenio quando eu quiser só me consentrando Sakura: *engolindo em seco* Kyo: por isso naquele dia os olhos do evil Kyo explodiu do nada sem eu estalar os dedos ou algo do tipo Sakura: Caramba... Kyo: mas eu não uso isso em batalha,é feio usar esse tipo de coisa em batalha principalmente contra amigos Sakura: Quando realmente é necessário. Kyo: eu normalmente uso quando estou com raiva. Agora vamos. *virando brasas com Sakura e sumindo* No dia seguinte, Kyo visita a casa da Sakura, o bater da porta é ouvido. Sakura: *abrindo a porta* Sim? Ah, oi Kyo! ^^ Kyo: Oi Sakura, tem algo errado. Sakura: Hum? Kyo: Vamos entrar na sua casa, preciso ver uma coisa. E então os dois entram na casa após tirarem primeiro os sapatos. Kyo: (Eu não sei onde é a escola da Sakura.) Posso ler esse jornal? Sakura: Sim, pode! Kyo: *sentando e lendo jornal* Sakura: *correndo lá para cima* Kyo: Aqui diz que o time psycho Soldier vai enfrentar o time Rival hoje e que Athena talvez fique de fora da luta por problemas de agenda Sakura: *descendo as escadarias com a roupa do Street Fighter V, tropeçando e caindo no sofá* Kyo: Opa, cuidado Sakura. Sakura: Desculpe! Kyo: Aqui no jornal diz que muitos estudantes estão sendo raptados. Sakura: ? Espero que não seja do meu colégio... Kyo: Sakura você conhece uma tal de Hinata Wakaba? Aqui diz que ela foi sequestrada. Sakura: ! Essa não... Após ouvir o nome desta garota, ela se lembra da garota que fez amizade na infância com ela. Sakura: Acha que é certo eu ir? Kyo: Se acontecer algo com você, eu mesmo irei caçar o responsável. Nem que eu tenho de usar minhas chamas. *acendendo fogo na mão, alarme de incêndio tocando* Sakura: ! (Essa já é velha, Kyo. Você ás vezes é homem, mas depois brocha...) *tampando os ouvidos* Por que você fez isso?! *correndo e desligando o alarme na parede* Kyo: Desculpa, é costume meu. Sakura: *dando um beijo em seu rosto* Meu Esquentadinho! Hahahaha! >< Você vai ter que ser meu anjo da guarda no colégio! ^^ *andando até lá fora e pondo os sapatos pretos* Kyo: Não sou um anjo exatamente, mas vou ficar de olho em você. Sakura: Ótimo. Vamos? Kyo: Vamos. Sakura: Não se preocupe, quando chegar num lugar exato, eu aviso para parar. Meu colégio é longe daqui. Kyo: Então é melhor irmos logo. Sakura: MAIS DEPRESSA DROGA!!! Kyo: *correndo até a porta* Ikuze *puxando Sakura e correndo com ela* Vamos corrida até a sua escola. Sakura: Sim sim!! *correndo* Kyo: *correndo* Depois de um tempo, Sakura e Kyo chegam ao colégio da Sakura. Kyo: *andando com Sakura* o clima da bem estranho hein,ouvi o pessoal no recreio falando sobre coisas estranhas Sakura: *andando* É...isso é bem esquisito mesmo. Kyo: Eles estavam falando sobre sequestros acusando alunos de outras escolas,isso é rivalidade escolar? Sakura: ...Sim, existe escolas rivais realmente. Isso é mesmo muito estranho. Kyo: Ainda bem que na minha não tinha isso (Ou tinha?) Sakura: Que sorte...pena que hoje não teve nada de especial, como...aula. Mas foi divertido! ^^ Kyo: �� *rindo baixo* Sakura: Bom... vamos fazer algo juntos ou não? Dessa vez deixo ao seu critério! ^^ Kyo: Do jeito que ta vamos sim. *rindo baixo* Sakura,sabia que agora que eu posso sentir a sensaçao termica das pessoas que estao perto Sakura: ! Se-Sério? Kyo: Tem 3 pessoas em cima daquele predio nos observando Sakura: ? *andando* Não é bom estarmos aqui... Kyo: Agora estao nos seguindo Sakura: Essa mochila está um pouco pesada... Kyo: *puxando Sakura,evitando que alguem a ataque* Sakura: ! Kyo: Sua mochila ta pesada mesmo Sakura: E eu que pensei que usaria tudo... Três pessoas falando juntas: Venham conosco e não resistam. Sakura: ! Kyo: hm? Tres pessoas se revelando alunos da Pacific High. Roy: Venham conosco. Sakura: Sai para lá! Nem pensar! Para que? Broman: Vocês não tem escolha Tiffany: Preparando ataque Sakura: Tsc! Kyo: Americanos no Japao? Sakura: Tem sotaque. Os três: *correndo na direçao de Sakura e Kyo* Sakura: OPA! Kyo: bom temos algo pra fazer juntos Sakura: Que seria? Kyo: *dando soco na cara de Roy* Lutar Sakura: *jogando a mochila no chão* Já que insiste! IKUYO! *correndo na direção de Tiffany* Tiffany: *dando soco em Sakura* Sakura: *dando um soco na cara de Tiffany* Ambas se socam. Kyo: *trocando golpes com Roy* Sakura: *trocando golpes com Tiffany* Tiffany: *dando rasteira* Sakura: ! Kyo: *jogando Roy em cima de Tiffany* Sakura que tal fazermos um golpe juntos? Sakura: Claro! Depois de você! �� Kyo: *correndo na direção de Tiffany e Roy* Midare... Sakura: Midare!! Kyo: Kyo Sakura: SAKURA!!! *dando socos com a mão esquerda e direita, chutes e joelhadas* Kyo: *dando golpes em conjunto com Sakura* K.O.! Kyo: Formamos uma bela dupla Sakura: *pulando alegre e dando um soco para cima no vento e girando o copo e levantando o punho* Yeeeeey!! �� Roy: *balançando a cabeça* Ai droga, como um cara como eu fui perder para japoneses. Sakura: Hey, está tudo bem? Roy: Tomem cuidado, a escola Justice esta sequestrando pessoas. Sakura: ! É por isso que Hinata saiu no jornal? Kyo: Por que uma escola iria sequestrar pessoas? Obrigar alunos a estudar? Roy: Eu não acredito, mas dizem que pretendem dominar o mundo. Sakura: Não! E o que eles ganham por sequestrar eles?! Roy: Perai, vocês acreditam nisso? Eles sequestram pessoas, só isso me basta pra acreditar. Sakura: Kyo, temos de fazer alguma coisa! Kyo: Exato,dane-se torneio XI Sakura: Kyo... Kyo: Vamos la Sakura Sakura: Ikuyo! Kyo: Mas primeiro é melhor irmos para sua casa Sakura: Hm? Kyo: Ver se ninguem foi seqiestrado Sakura: É, não custa nada olhar. Kyo: Vamos la *pegando mao de Sakura* Sakura: Sim! Kyo: *virando brasas e sumindo* Sakura ao resgate. Kyo: *aparecendo com Sakura de mao dadas* Temos de pro...pro...pro...cura.... *despencando no chao* Sakua: ! Kyo!! Kyo: Zzzzz.... Sakura: Ai, Kyo, logo agora?! Vou dar uma olhada primeiro lá dentro! *correndo, olhando pela casa toda* Mamãe!! Papai!! Tsukushi! Não tem ninguém...NÃO TEM NINGUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉM!! Bom...ninguém vai aparecer...deixa eu levar você para dentro. *pegando Kyo nos braços e levando para casa* Ui...que peso! >< Ai, minha coluna!! *subindo as escadas* Mesmo Kyo tendo ficado jovem ainda está pesado!! Aiaiaiai! >< No dia seguinte, Kyo acorda depois de atrasar a Sakura nesse meio. Sakura: Vamos! Precisamos saber o responsável desses sequestros! Kyo: *pulando pela janela com Sakura* Sakura: Wow!! (Nessa altura tá capaz de ter quebrado as pernas por isso.) Kyo: Onde fica essa tal de Justice? Sakura: Teremos que descobrir! Investigar. Kyo: Então vamos perguntar a alguma escola Sakura: Kyo, eu gosto muito da sua roupa dos Nests, mas eu gostaria que você botasse a jaqueta de couro que eu te dei, estréia ela. Já enjoou essa e sim vamos. Kyo: *parando de correr* Ah jaqueta...que você...me deu? Sakura: Isso! Kyo: é é é.... *coçando a nuca* a jaqueta....de couro? Sakura: Não me diga que você... Kyo: Eu esqueci ela na sua casa e já estamos do lado de fora. Ta muito longe Sakura: ... Kyo: Pode ir lá buscar pra mim? Sakura: BLUE FIRE SPEED!! Kyo: é disso que o Japão precisa. Pessoas que podem pegar sua jaqueta por ele Sakura: *parando de correr aos poucos* Sorayo!! *jogando a jaqueta para Kyo* Kyo: *pegando Jaqueta* Let s go Sakura: Ikuyo!! *correndo* Kyo: é disso que o Japão precisa. Pessoas que podem pegar sua jaqueta por ele Sakura: *voltando em alta velocidade e dando um soco no nariz dele* Kyo: !!! *indo parar longe* Sakura: PARA DE SER UM PREGUIÇOSO E VAI BUSCAR VOCÊ!! Kyo: *voltando com a mão no nariz que escorria sangue* Ai...tu quase me mata, mulher. Sakura: Queria ter matado, para depois quando retornar, eu voltar a dar outra em você. Kyo: *colocando o nariz no lugar e pulando a janela de Sakura e entrando* Sakura: Hunf... *cruzando os braços* Kyo: *pegando Jaqueta* Let s go Sakura: Ikuyo!! *correndo* Kyo: *pulando e vestindo Jaqueta enquanto pousa e corre* Isso é mais difícil que parece. Sakura: Tá difícil aí né? Kyo: Hey, eu ja disse que é mais dificil que parece Sakura: *parando* ... Kyo: Por que você par.... *batendo de cara na parede pixada* Sakura: Olha para frente! ??: O que fazem na Gedo? Sakura: ? Aparecia alguém de capacete de motoboy e um cara com uma faca na mão. ??: Akira, eles estão no nosso território, temos de ensina-los a não vir aqui. Sakura: OPA... Akira: Não precisamos fazer isso, só um aviso já basta. ??: Não Akira, temos de fazer como seu irmão fazia. Sakura: *ajudando Kyo a levantar* Kyo: Sakura,meu rosto ainda ta lindo não é? não é? Sakura: Só está vermelho pela pancada! ' ¬ ' Kyo: Vermelho red arremer ou vermelho protoman? Sakura: Vermelho quando você está com vergonha de mim. ??: Hey aqui não é lugar pra namorar! *tacando faca* Sakura: Mas ele...! *pegando rente no meu rosto* Ai! >< *sangue escorre no corte* Kyo: Sakura! *colocando mao no corte* ...Maldito! ??: Heh, já aprenderam a lição? Sakura: Talvez, mas eu tenho uma grande lição à você! Kyo: Vamos dar uma aula pra eles? Sakura: Mas é claro! Nós vamos acabar com vocês!!! Kyo: *correndo na direçao de ??, Akira entrando na frente* Sakura: *dando um soco em Akira* Akira: *desviando e derrubando Sakura* Sakura: ! ??: *dando chute em Sakura* Sakura: Arg! Akira: Não vamos deixar desvantagem. Kyo: Tsc! Sakura: *levantando num pulo dando um chute fraco, soco forte em ??* ??: *desviando para o lado, jogando areia nos olhos de Sakura* Kyo: *trocando golpes com Akira* Sakura: Argh! >< Truque sujo! ??: *pegando faca* Sakura: *esfregando os olhos* Ora seu! Kyo: Olha estou tentando nao matar ninguem Sakura: Shinkku Hadouken!! ??: *sendo acertado e voando longe* Akira: *olhando, sendo acertado no capacete, capacete sai e mostrando o rosto de uma jovem garota* Tsc, olha o que fizeram. ??: *levantando* Então você não é o irmão do nosso lider? Akira: Não seja idiota, sou irmã dele e ele foi sequestrado. Sakura: Ora ora o que temos aqui... Kyo: Voces tambem Akira: Hm? Sakura: Não pode ser! Vocês sofreram a mesma causa que eu! Akira: Do que está falando? Sakura: Meus pais, meu irmãozinho e minha melhor amiga foram sequestrados, estamos procurando o responsável! Kyo: Sakura, lembra que o americano nos disse? Sakura: Sim, lembro! Kyo: Escola Justice Akira: Justice? ??: Então são eles que estão sequestrando e ferindo pessoas. Sakura: Exatamente! Akira: Não posso ir com vocês, pois preciso proteger minha escola pelo meu irmão, mas direi onde fica a Justice. Sakura: �� Akira: *apontando* Sigam por aquela direção. Sakura: *olhando para trás* Kyo: Vamos Sakura? Sakura: Vamos nessa! Kyo: *correndo na direção apontada* Ikuze Sakura: Obrigada! *correndo* Tem que estar por aqui! Kyo: Sim *batimento cardíaco forte* Sakura: O que vamos fazer? Kyo: Sakura cuidado! *empurrando Sakura, recebendo disparo de bala* Sakura: ! Alunos da Justice fojem. Kyo: *caindo no chão* Sakura: Kyo!! *chegando perto de Kyo e se abaixando* Kyo, fala comigo! �� Kyo: *não conseguindo se mexer* S a k u r a. Sakura: Kyo! *lacrimejando, abraçando Kyo* Por que?... Kyo: F u j a... *temperatura aumentando* Sakura: Não! Não, eu não vou deixar você! Kyo: *piscando preto* M e...d e i x e... Sakura: *se afastando um pouco* ...? Kyo, vamos sair daqui! Kyo: *ficando totalmente preto, temperatura aumentando* Sakura: *se afastando mais ainda* Raizo: Venha comigo, não tente resistir. Sakura: Você!! Raizo: O tiro que ele levou, é na verdade um vírus. Sakura: Para de fazer isso com ele! Deixe ele em paz! Raizo: Se vir comigo eu darei a cura. Sakura: Tsc! Kyo: *rugindo* Sakura: Kyo...olha no que você se transformou... No chão estava criando lava. Sakura: *se afastando da lava devagar, olhando para baixo* Kyo: *andando na direção de Sakura enquanto sai mais lava a cada passo* Sakura: Por favor para com isso... *se afastando da lava que se aproxima* Raizo: Nós descobrimos sobre vocês dois, nosso líder se certificou e nos trouxe um vírus para fazer com que esse gear perca o controle. Sakura: Seu sujo!! Por que ele, não eu? *se afastando mais ainda* Deixe o ir! Raizo: Venha conosco. Sakura: Não!! Nunca!! Raizo: Então seja atacada por ele. Sakura: Eu me recuso a me unir com um cara como você que faz isso com as pessoas e ainda fará o pior comigo! Kyo: *andando na direçao de Sakura* Raizo: Quem sofre mais, você ou ele? Sakura: Fica longe de mim, Kyo! Eu posso selar essa coisa dentro dele, mas irá custar minha alma! Kyo: *rosto ficando totalmente negro, olhos ficando totalmente brancos* Raizo: *arranhando Sakura* Sakura: *pulando para trás, mas sendo arranhada na barriga* Psycho...Hadouken!! *em Raizo* Raizo: *se abaixando* Kyo: *aparecendo asas de brasas nas costas, mão de chamas aparecendo no chão, indo na direção de Sakura* Sakura: MAGMA BLUE PUNCH!!! A mão pega Sakura por trás e a leva até Dragon Install Kyo. Sakura: ! Não não!! Por favor não faça isso!! >< Kyo: *segurando Sakura pelos braços* Sakura: (Por favor pare, Kyo, resista!! ><) Raizo: Leve-a conosco. *apertando botão* Kyo: *rugindo de dor* Sakura: Não!! >< Kyo: *levando Sakura com Raizo para Justice* Sakura: Me soltem!! �� *tentando se soltar* Argh!! Kyo: *caindo lagrima quente em Sakura* Sakura: Ai!! >< Kyo! Me escuta!! Raizo: Esse vírus é feito por uma gear que tem o poder de controlar outros gears, não importa quão seja forte. Sakura: Você não é essa pessoa, por favor, me escute!!! Lute contra isso!! Eu sei que você já enfrentou coisa pior que essa!! >< Raizo: Estamos chegando. Sakura: Por favor volta para mim, eu te imploro!! >< Kyo: *caindo lagrima quente em Sakura* Raizo: Meu líder vai iniciar a lavagem cerebral em vocês dois, serão uteis para o plano dele Sakura: Aaaaii! *chorando de dor* (Droga...meu pingente...esqueci!) Para com isso!! Tá me machucando!! *se soltando de Kyo e caindo no chão* Kyo: *não se movendo* Raizo: O que é isso, vamos logo. *apertando botão* Kyo: *rugindo de dor e não se movendo* Sakura: *correndo com dificuldade* Raizo: Me obedeça! *apertando botão* Kyo: *caindo com maos no chao* Sakura: *me escondendo em algum beco* Raizo: Esse poder imenso e ainda tenta resistir. *arranhando Kyo, unhas derretendo* ! Kyo: *saindo do Dragon Install, caindo inconsciente* Sakura: Eu prometi não fugir...eu não vou por um pé atrás! Raizo: *pegando Kyo e levando consigo* Sakura: *saindo do beco* Você!! Ponha ele no chão! Agora!! Raizo: Você, resistiu, agora veja sua consequência. Sakura: Eu quero ter uma luta com você! Nem que eu tenha que sair toda lanhada!! Raizo: *colocando Kyo no chão, unhas crescendo* Pode vir Sakura: Grr...vai se arrepender por ter colocado eu e Kyo nessa!! *correndo na direção de Raizo* Raizo: *correndo na direção de Sakura* Sakura: *dando um chute médio para frente* Raizo: *defendendo, arranhando Sakura rápido* Sakura: Urg! *dando um soco em sua barriga e depois* Shouoken!! Raizo: Urg! *sendo pego* Sakura: Ikuyo! *pulando e dando 3 golpes seguido com as mãos juntas, no terceiro leva para baixo* SHINKKU HADOUKEN!!! Raizo: *sendo acertado, batendo numa arvore com a cabeça, K.O.* Sakura: Ahahah! *erguendo o braço para cima* Ai... *pondo a mão direita no braço esquerdo* Consegui...consegui...Kyo. ^^ Kyo: .... Sakura: *andando com dificuldade até Kyo* Ai... ai... *me ajoelhando perto de Kyo e ficando deitada perto dele* Kyo: .... Sakura: Você conseguiu...se controlar...mas antes de apagar...receba as minhas energias curativa... *te beijando* Eu te amo ^^ *fechando os olhos* Alguém cutucando Sakura. ??: Melhor eu levá-la antes que a Justice a pegue também. *pegando Sakura nos braços e andando* Hey Kyosuke, me ajude aqui. Kyosuke: Tudo bem, Batsu. Batsu: Segure ela enquanto vou na Justice recuperar minha mãe. Kyosuke: Certo *pegando Sakura nos braços* mas tome cuidado. Batsu: Sei me cuidar. Quando eu descobrir o responsável, vou detoná-lo. Kyosuke: (Irmão...onde você está?) Assim que se fala, levarei ela para um lugar seguro. *andando com Sakura nos braços* Até depois. Batsu: Yoshi. *correndo* Kyosuke: (Esses arranhões...deve ter sido um dos servidores da Justice...vou cuidar de você.) Depois de um tempo, ocorre uma explosão. Sakura: *acordando assustada* !! Onde estou? E que explosão é essa? Uma explosão novamente ocorre. Sakura: Aaaah!! (Estou num...hospital?) Mais uma explosão ocorre novamente. Sakura: Quem está fazendo isso?! *correndo na janela para ver* Lá mostrava Batsu e um homem de óculos lutando. Sakura: ! ??: *mandando um golpe que se parece com Shouoken* Sakura: Batsu! Preciso ir lá! �� *correndo para fora do quarto* Batsu: Maldito, está usando os golpes do lutador Ryu? Sakura: *chegando* ??: *soltando um golpe parecido com Hadouken em Batsu* Shinkku Hadouken fazendo colisão. ??: ! Batsu: Hum? Sakura: *com a posição que lançou o Hadouken enquanto se aproxima* Quem é você? Hideo: Sou Hideo. Não resistam, venham comigo. Sakura: Você é um membro da Justice, não é? Hideo: Seihaken! *jogando uma copia de Hadouken em Sakura* Sakura: *defendendo* Batsu: Guts Bullet! Hideo: *desviando e dando uma copia de Shoryuken em Batsu* Sakura: SHUN PU KYAKU!! Hideo: Shin'en Kyaku!! Os chutes colidem. Batsu: Cretino! Sakura: O que vocês fizeram com a minha família, minha melhor amiga e Kyo?! Hideo: Venham conosco, não resistam. *fazendo posição de mãos* Batsu: *mãos emanando eletricidade* Ir com você uma ova, vou acabar com você, desgraçado. Hideo: Shimazu-ryuu Seihaken *cópia de Shinkku Hadouken* Batsu: *juntando mãos, lançando projetil elétrico* Zenkai Kiaidan! Golpes colidem, Shimazu-ryuu Seihaken mostrando que está superando o Zenkai Kiaidan. Sakura: ! (Essa não.) Shinkku...Hadouken!!! *em Hideo* Hideo: *sendo acertado e levado pelo Shinkku Hadouken e Zenkai Kiaidan* Sakura: Foi uma boa combinação! Batsu: É, foi sim, agora acabamos com esse cretino. Hideo: *balançando a cabeça para os lados* Droga! Machuquei alguém? Sakura: ? Ué... Batsu: QUE? Hideo: *levantando* Desculpem, não fiz por mal, droga, preciso ir para a escola Justice, antes que capturem mais alguém! Sakura: *lembrando do que Raizo falou* (Raizo): Vocês dois sofrerão lavagem cerebral! Serão perfeitos!) Batsu...ele deve ter sofrido lavagem cerebral...estão nos capturando para isso! Batsu: Precisamos ir logo para a Justice por um fim nisso Hideo: Eu posso levá-los até lá sem serem vistos. Sakura: Por favor! Leve-nos até lá! Hideo: Sim, venham comigo. *correndo* Batsu: *seguindo Hideo* Sakura: *seguindo os dois* Depois de um tempo, Hideo leva Sakura e Batsu á uma passagem secreta, de lá eles entram. Hideo: *mostrando passagem secreta e entrando* Batsu: Você vai entrar ai? Sakura: Eu vou. Se é para salvar meus pais, meu irmão, minha melhor amiga e o que me é mais precioso, eu Vou! *entrando* Batsu: Farei isso por você, mãe. *entrando* Batsu vs Kyosuke. O lugar se revelava uma sala onde pessoas ficam presas numa cápsula com tubos e com, um líquido desconhecido enquanto adormecidas. Sakura: !!!!!! *parando* Batsu: Mãe? *vendo mãe num tubo* Sakura: Kyo!! Kei!! *vendo Kyo e Kei num tubo* Mãe, pai, Tsukushi!! *olhando para o lado e correndo até onde meus pais e Tsukushi estão e pondo as mãos no vídro* Não não não!! >< Hideo: É terrível o que eles fizeram com todos aqui. Sakura: Quem por Deus está fazendo isso com eles? Batsu: Como eu tiro minha mãe desses tubos. Sakura: Por favor diga a nós como?! Hyo: Não permitirei que interfira no meu plano. Eu realizarei o sonho deixado por meu pai Sakura: *olhando para Hyo* ! Você!! Batsu: Maldito, olha o que fez com minha mãe! Hyo: Seus sentimentos por sua mãe só te deixaram mais fraco, vou extinguir qualquer sentimento que exista. Batsu: Seu maldito *correndo na direção de Hyo, dando ombrada nele, entrando em outra sala com Hyo* Sakura: E-Esperem! *seguindo eles, olhando para trás e vendo os outros* Eu vou tirar vocês daí...todos, eu prometo... *correndo até a sala onde foram* Hyo: *desferindo golpes de espada na direção de Batsu* Batsu: *desviando, sendo cortado de raspão no rosto* Sakura: *olhando* Hyo: Irmão, prove seu amor por nossa família e elimine Batsu. Kyosuke: ...Sim... *com os olhos vazios* Sakura: Kyosuke?!! Batsu: Kyosuke, não me diga que está ajudando ele!? Kyosuke: *correndo na direção de Batsu* Sakura: Batsu, não é ele! Kyosuke: *dando golpes com a mão aberta de forma direta em Batsu, acertando os pontos vitais de Batsu* Batsu: *sendo acertado* Droga, não posso machucar você. Sakura: Ele sofreu lavagem cerebral!! Kyosuke: Kuros katar!! *jogando rajadas de luz na direção de Batsu* Batsu: Argh! Sakura: Kyosuke, não reconhece seu melhor amigo? Batsu: Kyosuke, resista, lembre-se da aula de educação física, quando conheci você, lembre-se da Hinata que eles sequestraram! Kyosuke: *pulando na direção de Batsu e fazendo uma rajada de luz com o braço* Batsu: *indo para o lado* Gutts upper! Kyosuke: *sendo acertado e recuperando, colocando a mão no chão e pousando com os pés, dando um impulso para frente e correndo na direção de Batsu* Batsu: Kyosuke, você é forte, você me ensinou que juntos somos mais fortes que nunca, foi minha primeira lição na Tayao lembra? Kyosuke: Para de dizer mentiras!! *fazendo um pilar de luz nele e dando vários giros e terminando com uma rajada com o braço* Batsu: *sendo acertado, caindo no chão* Eu me recuso a desistir de você amigo, lembre-se das aulas, das lutas que tivemos até aqui, não perca para ele Kyosuke* Kyosuke: ... *andando na direção de Batsu* Sakura: *entrando na frente de Batsu* Kyosuke! Lembre se de quem você é, por favor! Eu sei que você é mais forte que isso, resista!! Batsu: Resista amigo, eu sei que você consegue. Kyosuke: ... *pegando Sakura pela camisa e dando uma joelhada* Sakura: !!! Kyosuke: *jogando Sakura pra longe* Saia da minha frente, garota!! Sakura: Argh!! *caindo no chão com a mão na barriga* Batsu: Kyosuke!!! *dando socos em Kyosuke* Lembre-se da gente Kyosuke! Kyosuke: *defendendo alguns e levando outros* Batsu: Lembre-se desses punhos amigo, lembre-se deles *dando mais socos* Kyosuke: Urg...aaargh! Batsu: Super Guts Upper! Kyosuke: Aaaaaaargh!! *voando longe e batendo com força na parede, batendo a cabeça e desmaiando* Sakura: Huh? Kyosuke: ... Sakura: *levantando, se aproximando* Isso vai deixar ele desacordado um tempo. Batsu: *olhando para Hyo* Sakura: *olhando para onde ele olha* ! Batsu vs Hyo. Batsu: *correndo na direção de Hyo* Kyosuke: *acordando* .... Hyo: *sacando espada* Kyosuke: *olhando Batsu lutando contra Hyo* Batsu... Batsu: Você raptou minha mãe, raptou meus amigos do colégio e me fez machucar meu melhor amigo! Eu... *pegando na roupa com as duas mãos e rasgando* Kyosuke e Sakura: ! Kyosuke: Não! Irmão, Batsu, parem!! *tentando levantar, mas sentindo dores nos locais* Arg! Sakura: Ele é seu irmão? Kyosuke: S-Sim, embora o que ele esteja fazendo, ele é meu irmão! Sakura: Mas se ele é seu irmão, por que deixou ele fazer isso com você? Kyosuke: Eu tentei convencê-lo enquanto lutávamos...mas eu fui fraco... *fechando os olhos* Hyo: Não importa, eu tenho outra! *jogando a espada quebrada para o lado, pegando a da cintura e cortando a perna de Batsu* Batsu: *rolando para trás e correndo na direção de Hyo* Hyo: *correndo na direção de Batsu e dando cortes para esquerda e direita, depois um soco direto na sua barriga aonde estava ferido, depois dando um gancho em seu queixo* Batsu: Aaaaarg! *gira o corpo no ar ao ser acertado pelo gancho e caindo no chão* Kyosuke: *levantando e correndo na direção deles* Sakura: Kyosuke! Não! Hyo: HAAAAAAAAAAAH!! *com a espada empalando* Um barulho de lâmina perfurando é escutado. Batsu & Sakura: !!!!!!!! Hyo: ! Sakura: *pondo as mãos na boca* Kyosuke: *saindo sangue pela boca* Batsu: *o sangue espirrava um pouco no rosto* ...Kyosuke!!...NÃÃÃO! Hyo: Heh, Kyosuke meu irmão, e pensar que poderíamos ter tudo o que quisermos, mas agora, não passa de uma escória no meu caminho. *retira a espada dele violentamente* Hunf! Kyosuke: *caindo debruçado* Batsu: *pegando ele, sentindo dor pelos cortes* K-Kyosuke, fala comigo! Não me deixe, cara! Kyosuke: *o corpo tremia e falava rouco* I-Irmão...p-por quê? Por que você não desiste disso...desiste desse...s-sonho lunático de nosso pai...não seja c-como ele!...Urg! Batsu: ... *sombra esconde os olhos* Hyo: Você não sabe de nada, é tão ingênuo que não tem consciência do verdadeiro propósito dele! Esse mundo precisa ser corrigido sem matar, a maneira mais certa, das pessoas pararem de agir feito idiotas e começar a seguir um caminho onde não precisam ser punidas, torturadas, sofrer as calamidades que todo ser humano comete um com o outro, fazendo todo tipo de pecado e não se arrepender de nada do que fez, isso me enoja! Sakura: Criando um exército de pessoas com a mente vazia para moldar a sua imagem?! Batsu: Quanta baboseira... Hyo: ! Batsu: Aguente firme, amigo... *pondo Kyosuke com cuidado no chão, levantando, estalando os punhos* isso me deu mais vontade de te surrar, cara! Hyo: Pois que então venha! *aponta a espada para Batsu* Seus punhos contra a minha espada! Batsu: RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAH! *correndo na direção de Hyo* Hyo: Hunf! *dando golpes para esquerda e para a direita, e depois para cima e depois para baixo* Batsu: *inclina o corpo para o lado e depois dando um pulo para trás, depois pega a tempo com as palmas das mãos sólidas, segura a lâmina num encontro das mãos* Você não percebe os sentimentos de seu irmão? *dando um chute na sua barriga o desarmando, cortando as luvas, joga para o lado, dando um soco em seu abdômen e depois um soco esquerdo no seu rosto e depois direito, começando a emanar eletricidade toda vez que ia nisso repetidamente* Hyo: Urg! *levava os socos* Batsu: *dando uma cotovelada, depois uma joelhada, giro o corpo e depois com as costas da mão dando um soco no rosto dele* Tudo o que ele queria, era ver seu irmão bem e ao lado dele e não seguir os passos do pai! Você o usou para me abater e ainda mostra nenhum amor a ele!? Seu...seu...MONSTROOOOOOO!!!! Batsu: *bufando* Hyo: ... Sakura: (Acabou...) Kyosuke: ... *com o cabelo cobrindo um pouco os olhos* Hideo: *mostrando o lugar para Tsukushi, Sr.Kasugano e o pessoal que estava no tubo* Mãe de Batsu: Meu filho, Batsu. *correndo até Batsu* Lorhane Kyosuke: NÃAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOO!!! ... Kyosuke... Gabriel Bispo Fdl Gabriel Batsu:Me perdoe...amigo... Lorhane Kyosuke: abraçando o corpo de Hyo saindo lágrimas nos olhos (Eu também já perdi um amigo meu... eu sei como é...) Gabriel Bispo Fdl Gabriel mãe de Batsu:Batsu,vamos para casa filho Batsu:.... Mãe de Batsu:Batsu? Lorhane Tsukushi: Sakura? ! Gabriel Bispo Fdl Gabriel Batsu#Indo com a mãe para a saída Lorhane olhando para o lado Tsukushi? Tsukushi: correndo até Sakura Sakura!!! Tsukushi!!! correndo até ele e o abraçando Tsukushi: Sakura Sakura!! >< Eu estou tão feliz!! >< Tsukushi: E pode ficar mais! ?? Tsukushi: Olha para frente! apontando para os meus pais ! Papai Mamãe!! correndo e os abraçando Pai: Minha filha abraçando também graças à Deus está viva! Gabriel Bispo Fdl Gabriel Hideo#Carregando Kyo.Esse foi o único que ainda não acordou Lorhane ! inclinando o corpo para o lado Tsukushi: Ah, Kyo!... Kyo! Tsukushi.... leve papai e mamãe de volta para casa? Tsukushi: Mas é claro! ?? Mãe: Tome cuidado na volta está bem, filha? Pode deixar, mãe! ^^ Tsukushi: levando pai e mãe para a saída Como ele está? Gabriel Bispo Fdl Gabriel Hideo:Nao parece bem,melhor levalo a um hospital Lorhane Oh... tudo bem... Kyosuke...você vem? Kyosuke: ... Kyosuke: Não se preocupe comigo, depois eu irei... ... Está bem... Gabriel Bispo Fdl Gabriel Hideo:sabe mocinha,seu estilo de luta é parecido com o meu Lorhane Eu percebi... afinal o meu estilo de luta vem de alguém ^^ Gabriel Bispo Fdl Gabriel Hideo(uma fan minha hehe) Lorhane Tem uma pessoa que luta muito bem ele, e ele é chamado de Ryu! ^^ Olha, tem um hospital aqui por perto? É que... eu não me mais onde fica! '~' Gabriel Bispo Fdl Gabriel Hideo:Como assim,foi esse Ryu que copiou meu estilo? Lorhane Não sei não, hein! O.o Am... espera um pouco... tá me dizendo que... Anatsuken veio de você? Gabriel Bispo Fdl Gabriel Hideo:grr,é estilho Shimrzu Lorhane Então não veio do Ryu San, porque suas técnicas são muito diferentes e nomes super diferentes da dele u-u Eu luto a base do estilo dele. Gabriel Bispo Fdl Gabriel Hideo:Vou deixar essa passar Lorhane (Acho que ele não vai admitir que Anatsuken e Shimrzu são técnicas super diferentes...) Bom, chegamos. Aqui eles vão tratar bem ele. Gabriel Bispo Fdl Gabriel Hideo:Preciso voltar,vida de professor nao é facil Hideo#correndo Lorhane Eu imagino... Vamos, Kyo... vou levar você para dentro. levando Kyo para o hospital Lorhane Kyo... fique bem... qualquer coisa, me liga quando acordar ^^ dando um beijo em sua testa saindo do Hospital Gabriel Bispo Fdl Gabriel #celular de Sakura tocando 12/2/2015 18:43 Você deu o nome Cidade de Metro City (Escola Boutoritsu Kyougaku) ao grupo. Lorhane saindo do colégio com a Kei Puxa... as aulas nem começaram direito e já estamos saindo. Kei: Sim, não deveria. Lorhane Kei, é tão bom ver você devolta, muito mesmo ^^ Lorhane Kei: Eu também Sakura ^^ comprando uma rosa vermelha Kei: Hm? Essa rosa é para quem? Vou vizitar uma pessoa no hospital ?? Quer vir também? Kei: Tudo bem, eu vou ?? Kei: Ah... já tinha esquecido, tenho algo para fazer em casa. Kei: Então não vou poder. Lorhane Está bem ._. Kei: abraçando Sakura Kei: Bom vê-la devolta, amiga ^^ Igualmente Kei ^^ Kei: Tchau ^^ Curiosidades. * Essa Saga se passaria em The King of Fighters: Tales of Ash, durante o torneio The King of Fighters XI, porém estava tão bagunçado pois era uma Saga sendo feita em cima da outra, mas nada interferindo, o que foi feito, foi uma organização, pois para dar mais sentido e ter mais coesão e não interferir. * Essa Saga foi pequena, portanto, ela terminou bem na hora que o arco do torneio XI acabou, com o final de Kyo, Iori e Shingo, embora praticamente a participação de Kyo foi nula nesse arco porque Kyo ficou com a Sakura a maior parte do tempo. * Uma parte que realmente era incômodo e que não tinha justificativa, é que os bonecos eram feitos a base do cotidiano, situações, coisa pessoal de cada usuário, isso não fazia sentido algum, pois eles eram usados para camuflar a situação do pessoal, o que é meio errado usar isso para levar a situação para os bonecos ao pé da letra, eram motivos ridículos até, pois era muito sentimentalismos e desculpas. * Kyo não ia voltar, só nas férias do usuário Artyom, em Julho, motivo de ficar de fora, muitos, entre eles, adoravam tanto o Kyo, que se duvidasse do usuário, mataria sem mais nem menos, pois é o que ele queria em primeiro lugar, talvez nem faria seu retorno.